


The Work of Mourning [Podfic]

by librarychick_94



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Episode Related, First Time, Grief/Mourning, Happy Ending, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 10:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3526622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarychick_94/pseuds/librarychick_94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once a year, per tradition, the expedition gathers on a pier, paper lanterns in hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Work of Mourning [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [popkin16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/popkin16/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Work of Mourning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2794016) by [popkin16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/popkin16/pseuds/popkin16). 



Length: 00:44:31

File size: 20.5 MB

Download: [Link to download page (right-click and save link as)](http://librarychick-94.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/WorkofMourning.mp3)

Also available at the Audiofic Archive!

[Link to Audiofic Archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/work-of-mourning)


End file.
